<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lingqi's Journey by Darth_Widow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693745">Lingqi's Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Widow/pseuds/Darth_Widow'>Darth_Widow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Han Dynasty (202 BCE-220 CE), We in this for the long game., Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Widow/pseuds/Darth_Widow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Lu Lingqi's DW9 story, she said she would continue to fight, however, that is where her story ends. But what if, it didn't. Join me, as we see the hypothetical scenario of what would happen if Lingqi continued to fight, and how it would bloom into an unexpected romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Lingqi/Guan Yinping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lingqi's Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO THERE! This is a story that I've thought about for a bit. Inspired by Chen Gong's scenario, I wanted to see what would happen if Lingqi continued to fight, what would happen and what would change. I also say that this story is also an excuse to get my crack ship into the system, Lu Lingqi x Guan Yinping, but I truly do want to see what would happen, so lets all find out together shall we? Warning, unlike most of my stories, the first chapter is pretty small, but I'm pretty sure it will get longer as the story progresses.Hope you all enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lu Lingqi, the daughter of The Demon of Chaos, Lu Bu. Once, she was a warrior under her father’s army, battling with various warriors like Zang Ba, Gao Shun, and Zhang Liao and working with Chen Gong to help bring her father’s dream a reality. Now though, she was simply a prisoner within Cao Cao’s court, being spared thanks to not only Zhang Liao, but also Zang Ba, Yin Li, and the accursed traitors, Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu. Now she just wastes her life in the palace, waiting for her life to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, she did wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, after picking up her father’s weapon, and trying it out herself, she decided from that moment on to continue fighting, and she knew she couldn’t do it on the side of Cao Cao. She had heard the rumors lately on how the battle at Guan Du was going on. She heard that while Yuan Shao had the superior numbers, Cao Cao had the superior generals, and even had Guan Yu on his side. How he was able to claim Guan Yu for his own army, Lingqi did not know. What she did know, however, was that Guan Yu would not stay for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she learned soon enough to be right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked through the corridors of Xu Chang’s palace, she overheard some of the guards whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard Guan Yu killed Yan Liang and Wen Chou.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! Then Lord Cao Cao should win Guan Du then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all though, I heard as well that Liu Bei was on the field as well, and he, his followers, and Guan Yu met with each other and are now closing in near Xu Chang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! How dare Guan Yu betray our lord!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, there’s nothing that can be done, we just need to stay put and keep the city safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess your right.” Lingqi gasped at the information. This was it, the chance she needed to escape from this place. However, another thought came into her mind, Liu Bei also helped to kill her father, should she really ask them for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, because even when my father had lost land, men, and battles, even hated by most men, Liu Bei still took her father in. Perhaps in the force of Liu Bei, she could continue the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to her room, to prepare. She still had her armor when she still worked in her father’s army. Black armored and white clothed, tied together in red, she was ready. However, what was different was her weapon of choice. She wanted to use her cross pikes, but they were lost at the Battle of Xia Pi, so the best thing she could do was a sword and shield. Still, the sword and shield fitted to her design, so she did not mind, but she would still rather have used her cross pikes. Before she left the room, she took one last look, at the last keepsake of Lu Bu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky Piercer. The Halberd of Lu Bu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably the largest weapon she ever laid her eyes on, and would only be properly wielded by her father, and now, she would have to leave it behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you father, for everything.” She said to herself as she looked at Sky Piercer. She then left the room, out of the palace, and soon, out of Xu Chang on horseback.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>